Superhusbands, Superfamily, SuperAwesome
by The-Ood-Must-Feed
Summary: A collection of SuperAwesome one-shots from given Prompts or my lovely mind-palace featuring around the ever-so-lovely pairing of Cap and Stark :D *Please donate Prompts, they are cherished! :D* Enjoy!
1. Laundry Day

******Hello :D Here I am, with a nice, new hot of the press fic! I'll be rolling these babies out quite frequently :-) (Or attempting to, rather.) If you have a prompt you want to be written (Mainly Superhusbands/Superfamily) Leave it in a PM or review! Now- On with the show! :D  
**

**Laundry Day-**

Tony Stark was a billionaire. A genius. A Playboy. (well, really ex-playboy) A Philanthropist. But, with all of his titles, 'laundry doer' was not one of them.

Steve was a man from the 40's. A well rounded, level-headed, funny, super human. He had know how to do laundry for quite a while, and today he decided his other half would learn the mystery of the menial task.

* * *

"No, Tony, you're not sick. Now get out of our bed before I make you." The Captain had been looking around the Stark Tower for a good half hour before JARVIS had taken pity on the man and informed him that Tony was hiding in their shared room.

"No. I am a grown-ass man, and If I choose to not know how to do my damn laundry, then so be it." He retorted, his response muffled by the pillow. Steve rolled his eyes. His husband was _so_ over dramatic.

"Why don't you want to learn how to do the laundry, Tony?" asked Steve, leaning down to sit at the foot of the bed. He had decided that the "I-care-so-much-and-can-be-a-negotiable-person" act would be the easiest of getting Tony up and down to the laundry room.

"Because." The genius stated simply, no elaboration.

"I didn't want to do this, dear, but you give me no choice." And with that the super-enhanced man dropped his caring façade and easily lifted up the unclothed Tony Stark out of bed, (Steve! Steve Stark-Rogers, you put me down this damn instant!") And carried him to the elevator, (Come on baby, we could have sex instead! Go out for lunch? Ooh, we could go see a movie!) And down to the laundry room. (This is entirely unfair! I have rights, you ass! You're captain America! I demand my born right of freedom!") When he was replaced on the ground, he made a mad-dash for the door, but with an easy

"JARVIS, seal all doors." From Steve, Tony took to sitting, pouting on the floor.

* * *

"Anthony Stark-Rogers, would you stop being such a child?"

"I am not acting like a child!" The genius shouted at his husband, and quite ironically in Steve's opinion stamping his feet, and with a huff turning away.

"When we get this done, we can go have lunch, _and_ see a movie." The Captain prompted, having learned long ago the best methods with the superhero-five-year-old.

"When we get this done, we can go have lunch, and see a movie." Tony mocked in a high pitched and obnoxious voice. Honestly, he was more of a child than most pre-schoolers.

"Tony…" Steve dragged out his name in annoyance.

"Ughhh, fine Steve. But if I die in a mad laundry accident, I'm blaming you."

"Quite justifiably, too."

"Can it at least be Star Wars? The movie, I mean." asked Tony, still turned away. With the reassurance of a Star Wars marathon to come, he reluctantly turned, facing his husband. He was in turn, shoved in the face with a pair of boxers, and a 'Put those on.'

"Now, it's simple. Stand here-" Steve indicated a spot right next to him. "And watch. You lift up the lid of the washing machine… TONY!" Tony had drifted off into what Steve had come used to calling TonyLand, nation off sex, scotch and strippers, population: One. The philanthropist huffed, resurfacing.

"But capsicle! It's so boring!" protested Tony. Steve sighed, leaning down to whisper something in his ear. Tony turned bright red. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"So what was this wonderful thing you were talking about?" said Stark hurriedly. Steve chuckled, re-launching into the explanation.

"So you lift the lid. You drop in the clothes. You put soap here" he pointed "And pour fabric softener around onto the clothes. Then you shut it and press the button."

"Simple." Sighed Tony, sourly admitting defeat. Steve smiled slightly, leaning his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Come on, we can make go get lunch while we wait to rotate the wash." He tugged on his hand, pulling him to the elevator, hugging his waist on the ride up.

* * *

"Steve, the Basement is beeping!" Tony yelled into the house. Steve had gone to retrieve blankets for the upcoming marathon, and Tony had just walked out of the kitchen with two plates and forks and the take-out bag of Shwarma. Steve rushed in throwing the blanket with half of the Arc Reactor and half of the Cap's shield embroidered on it that Bruce had given them for their first anniversary and two pillows onto the couch, then running out of the room, yelling

"Tony, time to rotate the wash!" Tony rolled his eyes jogging after Steve.

* * *

Tony seemed slightly excited at the ending of his first-ever laundry load. As Steve opened the washer top, and grabbed the damp clothes, stuffing them into the adjoining dryer, Tony looked proud and said "I truly am the best laundry person ever, Steve. Congratulate me." This, of course, caused Tony to be hit with a damp clump of clothes, which had consisted mainly of Clint's underwear, causing Tony to shriek and run off, most likely to cower on the couch.

**First chapter, not too bad, eh? :D If you have a prompt feel free to leave it by a PM or in a review! :D Love you lots, and I 'll see you next time *bows out to Avengers' Theme.  
**

**-The Ood Must Feed**

***Hello! I've edited and have re-written bits of this chapter, and plan to start the story again. I've been on hiatus for... six months? Anyways, I'm back! ***


	2. Just A Man

**Hi! Here I am, next chapter up! :D**

* * *

**Just A Man**

Steve had come home after a long meeting with Fury to find all the other Avengers gone, leaving a note stating they had all gone out to the movies, and that Steve should 'fix Tony'. Steve, clueless, had worriedly made his way down to the lab shared by Bruce and his partner, A sign hanging on the door in green stating that this was the laboratory of the "Science Bros."

"Jarvis, can I get into the Lab?" Steve asked into the air, and a 'Yessir, Mister Rogers" soon followed with the door sliding open to reveal Tony, his face in his hands, hunched over, elbows on the table, back to the door. He didn't stir when the door had slid open, just stood there, silent. At this, with no sexual or witty remarks of hello, Steve worry increased much more.

"Tony?" he made his way over to the man, who in turn walked away to face the wall, close to all his diagrams. "Tony… What's wrong?"

"I'm a man, Steve." _Well of course you're a man... _

"What do you mean, Tony? Of course you're a male…"

"No, I mean I'm _just_ a man. A rich, arrogant, asshole of a man, who wanted to be a hero and made a suit. That's it. You said that the day we met. Not a hero, like Thor or Bruce or Clint or you, or even Nat, I'm just an asshole with a checkbook." Tony sighed, his head dropping again. "I'm. Just. A. Man." And he hit the wall with his hands on each word.

So that's what this was about. Honestly, how could Tony think like this? He was so _obviously_ a hero. Steve moved closer, slowly, almost as if stalking a deer.

"Do you really think that, Tony?"

"Of course I do. It's not fair, I just bought my way onto the Avengers. I mean, everyone else got their because there actual heroes. I'm just... not."

Steve walked up, encircling Tony's waist with his arms. He was hurt that Tony thought this, but understood that the man wasn't the confident play-boy he acted as for the press. Quite the contrary, actually.

"Do you know what a hero is? Someone who cares about other people, who is willing to give up their life to save others. Someone with the urge to help, and the ability to do so. Who sleeps at night knowing he's helped people. Who is the reason some people are happy and alive. By all means, Tony Stark, you are a hero. It's idiotic to think otherwise. And one thing I know you know for sure is that you're not idiotic. You're a genius, for Christ's sake! Yes, you can be an asshole, I'll give you that one, no matter how seldom you act like one these days. Yes you are a billionaire, that's a non-debatable fact of who you are. But the person behind the suit is a man who, however deeply at first, wanted to help. And he did, he saved New York city so many times, he died and was brought back by a big green rage monster, he's an amazing, wonderful, brilliant man who has helped an unfathomable amount of people. That wonderful man, well… he's you."

"Steve, you're a horrible liar, you know that?" but when Steve began to protest, Tony tuned around in his arms, and ducking under him as he lifted his arms in surprise.

"I still don't believe you, you know." Said Tony, all the way across the room, by the work desk.

"Well, as much as I want you to believe me, I can't make you, know can I?" The words were out of Steve's mouth before he even realized he said them.

"Guess not."

"Anthony-" He cringed at his full name "We, meaning all the Avengers think you're a hero. Please, you'll just have to trust me on that, I promise I'm being entirely truthful, and would bet the super-serum that the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D would agree with me whole-heartedly."

"Oh, please, Steve, they all just barely stand me. Except Bruce. Bruce doesn't seem to hate me… yet." Tony was leaning down, his face buried into his new model of the new to-be-built Avengers ship.

"We don't all hate you, Stark." Steve and Tony both turned towards the door, extremely surprised to see Natasha standing there, holding hands with Clint, and Bruce and Thor behind them.

"We joke, Stark. But you _are_ one of us. "

"You flew into space, Tony. Space. Then dropped out of the sky and came back to life. If that doesn't scream hero, I don't know what does."

"Seriously, Stark. You're as much of a hero as the rest of us. So stop your sulking."

"These are all true statements, man of iron. I personally am very fond of you and wholeheartedly believe you to be a hero of the midgardian people. I also very much appreciate your humor."

"Yeah, yeah guys, ok." Tony quickly brushed off the compliments when his face was graced by a rare blush.

* * *

**So,*short* chapter for you guys today :D Send in prompts to my message box or in a review, if you have any :D  
**

**-The Ood Must Feed**

***This has been edited/re-written on 5-14-13 :D (Oh, and for the most part I leave the old A/Ns up)**

**AND new chapters coming soon, as the first two have finally been edited! Yayyy***


End file.
